ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
XLRFoot
XLRFoot is a XLR8 Fest special for BTSF. Summary For some reason people start turning into Kineceleran body parts. Plot Ben, Eggy and Rook were derpin'. Suddenly the door breaks and a a weird claw monster thing comes in. (Ben): HOLY CARP ROOK WATCH OUT (Clawthing): WAIT BEN NOO (Ben): (transform) CANNONBOLT! Cannonbolt rolled and smashed the clawthing. The smushed up clawthing crawled out under him. (Clawthing): Ben, it's me K- (Cannonbolt): HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW MY NAME He squiashed him again. (Clawthing): STOP SQUIASHING ME (Rook):... squiashing? (Clawthing): OMI SAID IT FIRST (Cannonbolt): Omi u fuqtard. (Clawthing): So um stop it, because I'm Kevin. (Cannonbolt): hey eggeh look it's kayvin XLR8ISH THEME SONG (Rook): Wait, you're Kevin? So why do you look like this weird claw thing? (Kevin): Well me and gwen were derpin' when suddenly BAM I turned into a claw thing. Then she punched me in the face and threw me out of the window until I become a normal human being. (Ben): Oh women. (Rook): Wait a second, I know what that claw is! It's a Kinneceleran's right arm! DUN DUN DUUUUN (Ben): Oh sheet. (Kevin): This feels weird. (Ben): Brah don't worry we'll help you. (Rook): Hmm, how do we find who did this? (Ben): Dude. Let me. Some seconds later, a hat wearing dude is sitting on a computer writing an episode. (Dude): Oh gosh darnit this episode will turn out horrible. Well screw this let's just write Plumb- The wall breaks near him, and Lurnit is standing there with Rook, Eggy and Claw Kevin. (Lurnit): TELL US WHODUNNIT (Dude): OH NO Omi ran away, but Rook caught him with the Proto-Tool. (Rook): Tell us. (Omi): Don't you want to find out yourself for the plot? (Kevin): Screw the plot, I need to pee and I have no idea where it will come out of. (Lurnit): Also imma throw a calculator at your head if you don't talk. (Omi): OKAY OKAY HIS NAME IS KARTSAF AND HE LIVES ON 78TH STREET (Lurnit): kthnxbai They broke another hole in the wall and went away. As Lurnit opened a portal, he stopped for a moment. (Lurnit): Wait a sec, lemme do something. Lurnit flew to another room thing. Slenderman screams were heard and black blood was dripping out of the room. Lurnit came back. (Lurnit): (whispering) lego dies first They teleported home. (Kevin): So what now? (Lurnit): WE STOP THAT KARTSAF GUY (reverts) But first smootheh time They drove to Mr. Smoothies and bought some sheet. Around them, random dudes looked like XLR8's tail, XLR8's leg, and even XLR8's head. (Kevin): Woah, he did this to everyone. (Ben): kkkevin (Rook): racistbeach (Ben): stfu rook (Kevin): Anyway let's go and attack the Kartsaf guy. Kevin hopped to his car and went in. (Rook): How can you even drive? (Kevin):...I dunno. (Ben): I'll drive. (Kevin): Ben, you have at least 178 mental diseases and 14 poop based aliens. (Ben): fuq u (transforms) WAAAY BIG He broke Kevin's car, and walked to Kartsaf's house. (Kartsaf): WHAT THE HELL TO BE WRITTEN Aliens Used *Cannonbolt *Lurnit *Way Big Characters *Ben *Eggy *Rook *Claw Kevin Villains *Kartsaf Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Stupidity Force episodes Category:Specials Category:XLR8 Fest